


In the middle of the night...

by Millie333



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America pouts, England is not amused, Humor, Not What It Looks Like, Other, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: America calls England in the middle of the night...





	In the middle of the night...

It was a warm, with a slight breeze, being the only noise in a quiet night.  
Atleast, until the ringing started…

-…Hello…?-England asked, still half asleep.  
-IGGY! IGGY!-America's voice echoed throught the phone.-THIS IS HORRIBLE! THEY…!  
-…Calm down, America.-England said, already feeling a headache coming.-Tell me what happenned…-He ordered.-And I hope, it's important enough, for you to call me in the middle of the night.-He added quietly.  
-'Kay dude.-America said.-So, you know how much I love shooters right?-He said.-Well, Boss man didn't like me playing them, Said something like:"America! Stop playing those games all night! I can't sleep with all this loud banging! Or do you want me to ban you from video games for the next century?!"-America made a stupid voise impression of the president.-…I still wanted to play games, though, but boss man seemed really mad, so I thought, why not go to my friend Japan? Could probably join his anime maraton, right?  
-…America, I don't need the whole story.-England said.-Just give me a summary…

-…Well, I saw an Aveyond 4 disc on one of the shelves, and asked Japan if I can play it…And then…I SAW SOMETHING HORIBBLE!-America yelled the last part.-THE CHARACTERS! IN THE GAME! LOOK LIKE US!  
-…Wait, what?-England was a little confused.  
-AND YOU KNOW WHAT'S WORSE?!-America asked rhetorically.-MY CHARACTER! THEY MADE HIM UNHEROIC AND STUPID!-He continued in rage.-FIRST THEY MADE HIM INTO A WEAK HERO THAT WAS IMMEDIATELY TURNED INTO A FROG! THEN, A COWARDY FERRYMAN THAT LOCKED HIMSELF IN A F%$%ING CELL WHILE RUNNING FROM SOME WEAK GOBLIN KING! AND LASTLY, BURNING HIS BOAT AND TURNING HIM INTO A FROG,AGAIN!-He sounded really mad.-WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS?! I AM A HEROICLY AMAZING HERO, NOT SOME COWARDY WEAKLING! IT'S SO UNFAIR!  
-…America…-England said, in a strange, hollow tone.  
-…Iggy?-America was a little confused.  
-…STOP BLOODY CALLING ME, IN THE BLOODY MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, BECAUSE OF A BLOODY STUPID REASON, YOU BLOODY WANKER!


End file.
